Shadows
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Sequel to Bats in My Belfry. It's been three years since Anita has been in Gotham City. Her best friend's wedding is set to happen there and disaster ensues when she is kidnapped by an imposter Batman. Can Batman find her before it's too late? HIATUS
1. The Return

Shadows 

Chapter 1

A/N: The sequel to "Bats in My Belfry"! Kyoko has finally gotten the inspiration despite the fact she is supposed to be updating three or more other fics. Yeah, she is a moron…ah, well. Hope you enjoy the Sequel of Cool-Drama-Romance-Fun-ness! (grins) Adios!

…

Three years. Three long years.

That's how long it's been since I've seen the darkened, towering peaks of Gotham City. It sounds easy saying three years but it's not. I've had to adjust and re-adjust dozens of times, fight the urge to look up at the skyscrapers in hopes of seeing a winged shadow pass overhead when sirens blaze past. But no, not in New York. As far as I'd seen, there weren't any vigilantes. Well, there weren't any 6'2'', 125 lbs., deliciously muscle-bound vigilantes, if you want to be specific.

Gail's wedding was what had brought me back to Gotham City. Can you imagine that guy-chasing, wisecracking gal caught herself a beau? I'd dropped the phone when I'd heard about it.

The plane bobbed a bit and I jumped. Did I mention I don't like flying? It's not the height issue, it just makes me feel a bit uneasy. My run-in with Bane those three years ago might have something to do with that. We'd been flying for about 2 ½ hours now and I was doing pretty good, getting by with some Staind and a burned CD of Japanese music. Yeah, the Anime Wave hit me too.

I clicked through the tracks to find my favorite song from Rurouni Kenshin and settled back in my chair, allowing the music to soothe my slightly ruffled nerves. The song was in Japanese but I knew what they meant in English.

"_Ashidori mo karukushite, chao chao_

_(Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao)_

_Torumono mo toriaezu, chao chao_

_(But hurrying anyway, chao chao)_

_Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga_

_(Thunder like a lion's roar)_

_Taisan wo unagashite iru_

_(Prompts a dispersion)_

_Dou naru no?_

_(What's going on?)_

_Sou…mou sugu ame…_

_(That's right…the rain's coming…)"_

I felt a light tap at my shoulder and I turned to my flight companion, a blonde with sapphire eyes the color of the deep blue sea.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Oh, sorry if I was disturbing you but I just wanted to know what you were listening to."

"Oh! 'It's Gonna Rain' by Bonnie Pink."

"Really? I have that at home back in New York."

"Wow! What a coincidence!" I extended a hand.

"My name's Anita Callahan, nice to meet you." Thank God for divorces…

She took it and smiled. "Blair Donovan. The pleasure's all mine."

"So, Blair, what are you heading to Gotham for?"

"Oh, visiting my boyfriend. I'm away on business in New York. You?"

"My best friend's getting married. She drafted me in the wedding."

Blair laughed, a gentle tinkling sound like tiny Christmas bells.

I turned back to the _Gotham Gazette_ sitting on my lap and found Batman in an article. A blush crawled up my cheeks and my heart rate doubled. Batman.

My biggest regret.

"I see you like the Batman, huh?"

I looked at her then and she had a sly look on her face.

"It's okay, most women in Gotham wouldn't mind finding out just what's under that cape, including me."

I blushed harder. If only she knew…

"I saw him once when Two Face was on a rampage at the First National Bank. He was the most magnificent thing I'd ever seen."

I frowned at the title of the article, "Cat Got His Cape?".

"Evidently, Catwoman thinks so too."

Blair chuckled. "You sound jealous."

I sat up straight guiltily and closed the magazine.

"Why should I be?"

She shook her head and turned back to her novel, entitled The Laughing Corpse.

"I don't know."

…

"ANITA!"

Gail came flying at me once I'd gotten my bags and found me waiting for her outside. I dropped my bags and laughed as she half-tackled, half-hugged me. She effectively squeezed the air from my lungs and finally let go.

"It's great to see you too, Gail." I grinned.

"Where's the unlucky man?"

She shoved me playfully and I laughed. She beckoned me further from the crowd to her lovely red car and to her fiancé.

He was about six feet exactly, short auburn, slightly tanned, dark brown eyes, and an open, pleasant smile. He stuck out a hand politely.

"Brian Gunderson. You must be Anita."

I took his hand, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, I've heard all about you."

I leaned in to whisper, "She doesn't do you justice."

He chuckled good-naturedly and Gail pretended to glare at me.

"Alright, alright, break it up; we've got a reservation that spoils in 30 minutes so let's get you to your hotel so we can go get drunk!"

I shook my head with a grin and thanked Brian as he took my suitcases and put them in the trunk of the car.

A night out on the town; the perfect welcome back.

…

The next day…

The loud ringing of the hotel phone shattered my dream of soft, warm darkness. I rolled onto my stomach and groped about on the nightstand and groggily answered,

"Yeah?"

"You up yet?"

I groaned and rubbed the side of my face. "Gail, you'd better have a good reason for dragging me out of at…" I glanced at the bedside clock. "…twelve o'clock." Oh.

"Why? You brought a stripper home with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't THAT drunk."

"Sure you weren't…"

"Get to the point, please."

"We need to go shopping for the bridesmaids' shoes today. I'll pick you up at 12:45."

"Fine. Bye."

I hung up and flounced back on the pillow, feigning sleep. Ugh. That was one rough night…

I tossed back the covers, covering a yawn with my hand, and stood, crossing the comfortable-sized hotel room to the closet, humming "It's Gonna Rain" softly under my breath.

…

"That's the seventh shoe department we've been to, Gail. I don't think they have ivory-white shoes with lavender flowers and clear heels!" I exclaimed, massaging my tired ankles as I sat on a small bench in the mall. That stubborn frown had set into her face and a steely look of determination glinted in her eyes. I sighed, exasperated. She never gives up. It was a rule. A stupid one, but a rule nevertheless.

"Hey, we've still got five more to go. Who knows what lies ahead." She replied, softening her face into a smile.

"Blisters," I muttered, forcing myself to stand. She faked a pout and rolled my eyes. I picked up my purse from the bench and turned to follow her as she walked. Suddenly, a man shoved past me and snatched the purse from my hands.

Gail gasped as he tore past her and ran towards the exit of the mall.

"Hey! Give that back, you bastard!" I shouted, pursuing him. No matter how fast you are, no one can catch a thief in high heels.

"Somebody stop him!" I heard Gail yell and then a large man blocked the purse-snatcher's path. The thief took a hefty right hook to the mug and stumbled backwards far enough that he fell into the fountain. I retrieved my purse from the floor and started to gather the things that had fallen from it. A hand joined mine and I looked up. It was the man who had stopped the purse-snatcher.

I gasped.

Bruce Wayne.

…

Kyoko: Mwa hah! Suspense! Maybe it will make you review my story! (Evil grin) Next chapter might be a while, folks; this is a WIP, Work In Progress. I'll have it up ASAP. Bai!


	2. A Hot Date

Shadows 

Chapter 2

Kyoko: Mua ha ha ha haaaa! Left you in the dark, didn't I? (evil grin) But seriously, I apologize for making you wait so long: I am totally on Writer's Block for this fic so forgive me. I'll try to update when I can. Thanks for waiting. And without further procrastination, I give you Chapter 2!

…

The gorgeous billionaire playboy known as Bruce Wayne knelt beside me, a cute, apologetic smile gracing his features. I felt my face grow hot and my hands shook slightly with nervousness.

"Sorry for the mess, Miss…?"

I swallowed to wet my dry throat and managed a soft smile.

"A-Anita Callahan."

We stood and he handed me my makeup compact. I put it away and glanced at the half-conscious would-be thief drowning in the mall fountain.

"Nice right hook," I remarked.

He spared me a sheepish grin and shrugged. "I took a couple of judo classes back in the day."

The mall cops came and dragged the guy away while Gail jogged over to me. I think she was going to ask me if I was okay but then she spotted Bruce. Her mouth dropped open and Bruce extended a hand.

"Bruce Wayne."

Gail took it, numbly stammering her name and nothing else, and I fought the urge to smile. The first man I ever met that could render her speechless.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wayne." I stated predictably, then added,

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well…actually, I don't have a date for Commissioner Gordon's Honors ceremony. Would you be interested?"

My face exploded into a blush. Wow. And here I was just being polite.

"When is it?"

"Friday at eight."

I pretended to think about it and gave myself 1000 brownie points for not instantly spewing "YES!". Must remain sophisticated, not shallow.

"I believe I'm free that night." Oh yeah. I am suave. Me and James Bond.

"Great!"

I rummaged around in my purse for my pad and pencil and wrote my name, number, and the address to my hotel.

"I'll see you then, Mr. Wayne."

He kissed my hand and sent me another handsome smile that effectively melted me into my socks. So much for suave…

"Please, call me Bruce. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you."

With that, the dashing billionaire exited the mall. I turned around and found that every woman within a 100ft radius (except for Gail) was glaring at me. Go figure.

I resumed walking and eventually Gail joined me.

"Anita…do you realize you've just been asked out by the richest, most handsome man in all of Gotham City?"

"Yes."

"And you're not freaked by this, _why?_"

I shrugged. "It's not that serious."

She stopped walking altogether. "Not that serious? _Not that serious?_ Anita, he owns half of the city! Marry him! Have kids! You'll be up to your armpits in cash!"

I couldn't resist a smile. "Money isn't everything, Gail."

"No, but money is MOST things."

"Gail…"

"He has a really nice smile…"

"Gail…"

"And a cute butt…"

"Gail…" "I wonder if he's good in-" 

"GAIL!"

"-uh, stock marketing?"

I smacked my forehead and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind me.

"Come on…"

…

Friday night, 7:50 PM

I twirled in a full circle, watching the slim, opal blue dress' skirts swirl around my legs. The dress was Gail's and went better with her dark blue eyes and red hair but on me, it wasn't too shabby. The split was higher than what I'd usually accept, touching midthigh, but it was beautifully made and hugged in all the right places. It had one strap and left my right shoulder bare, where a single heavy lock of curled hair draped. Gail sprayed my pinned up hair to help it stay in place and smiled at me gently.

"You look amazing."

I shook my head and turned away from the mirror to face her.

"Not as amazing as you'll look on your wedding day."

She smiled and glanced at her sparkling engagement ring, her features softening.

"Yeah."

She sat on my bed, still gazing at the ring. "Can you believe it, Anita? I, Gail Mary-Anne Valentine, am about to become Mrs. Brian Gunderson. I'm getting married."

I crossed the room and touched her shoulders.

"Yeah, you are. How do you feel?"

She sighed and it was long and wistful. "Overwhelmed, but in a good sort of way. It all happened so fast."

She snorted. "And here I thought you'd be married before I would."

I opened my mouth to ask her, "What's that supposed to mean?" but the intercom box spoke.

"Miss Callahan?"

I went over to the small intercom box and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"There's a Mr. Wayne here to pick you up."

"Alright. I'll be down in a moment."

The smile had returned on Gail's lips and she pushed me towards the door eagerly. I grabbed my sheer shawl and purse as I went, calling over my shoulder,

"Don't forget to lock up after you leave!"

She winked at me and replied,

"Knock 'im dead, Anita."

…

Okay, that's all for this chapter, sorry! I know you're all booing me now (dodges the rotten fruit thrown at her head) but I've got a lot to work on. Today's Update Day for me so look forward to more updates from me today. Sorry for the inconvenience! Review so you can yell at me and tell me what you think so far. I love you all!

-Kyoko


	3. The Death of Shadows

Dear Fanfiction Readers,

I ingret to reform you… Er, that is, I regret to inform you that _Shadows_ can be officially declared dead. I've never even looked at it for almost 2 years. And I am SO SORRY. This idea, this fic, has escaped me and I no longer have the inspiration to continue writing it. However, if anyone wants to adopt it, email me and you are welcome to continue it on your own. Again, I apologize profusely. I just noticed so many Hits (And, hm, NO REVIEWS) every day and I didn't want you guys to continue to wonder when I was going to update. You are welcome to check out some of my other Batman fanfiction and I hope to post another soon once I get the concept developed all the way. Thanks for your devotion. I will leave it up here for anyone who wants it.

Sincerely,

Kyoko Kasshu Minamino


End file.
